Crank: High Voltage
Crank: High Voltage (promoted as Crank 2: High Voltage in some regions and on DVD) is a 2009 American action film and sequel to the 2006 action film, Crank. The story of the film resumes shortly after the first film left off, retaining its real-time presentation and adding more special effects. Crank: High Voltage was written and directed by Mark Neveldine and Brian Taylor, who both wrote and directed the previous film. The film was released in the United Kingdom on April 15, 2009, two days prior to its North American release date. Plot On November 7, 2005, Chev Chelios (Jason Statham) lands in the middle of an intersection after falling out of a helicopter. He is scooped off the street via snow shovel by a group of Chinese medics and removed from the scene. Chelios wakes up in a makeshift hospital and sees doctors removing his heart while Johnny Vang (Art Hsu) watches. The doctors place Chelios's heart in a white cooler with a padlock, and place a clear plastic artificial heart in his chest. He wakes up three months later and escapes. He notices a yellow battery pack is attached to him and sets out to find his heart. After a gunfight and interrogation of a thug, he learns the location of Johnny Vang: the Cypress Social Club. Chelios calls Doc Miles (Dwight Yoakam), who tells him that he has been fitted with an AbioCor artificial heart. Miles informs Chelios that once the external battery pack runs out, the internal battery will kick in and he will have 60 minutes before it stops working. While driving Chelios crashes his car which destroys his external battery pack. After getting directions from a driver, Chelios has the driver use his jumper cables on him. At the club, Chelios loses Vang but picks up a hooker named Ria (Bai Ling) who sends him to a strip club where Vang is hiding out. In the club, Chelios finds Eve (Amy Smart), now a stripper. A group of Mexican mobsters, led by Chico, show up looking for Chelios. After a gunfight, Chelios learns that a mobster named "El Hurón" ("The Ferret") wants to kill him, but he doesn't find out why. Outside of the strip club, Chelios commandeers a police cruiser with Eve and another stripper. The stripper tells Chelios that he should look at the Hollywood Racetrack for Johnny Vang. Along the way Chelios meets Venus (Efren Ramirez), who reveals himself to be Kaylo's brother. Wanting his help, he tells Venus that El Hurón was involved in his brothers death, but escaped. At the horse track Chelios begins losing energy again. Another call from Doc Miles informs him that friction will cause static electricity to power the internal battery. Eve shows up and they have sex on the racetrack before Chelios spots Vang and leaves Eve behind. Vang escapes, and Chelios is about to be subdued by security when Don Kim picks Chelios up in his limo. He informs Chelios that there is a leader in the Triads named Poon Dong (David Carradine), who was in need of a heart transplant and chose Chelios's to replace his. Chelios kills Don Kim and his henchmen upon learning that Don Kim wishes to return him to Poon Dong for a reward. Meanwhile, Venus calls in Orlando (Reno Wilson) to assist in tracking down El Hurón. While searching for Vang, Chelios boards an ambulance and steals a battery pack for his artificial heart. Chelios exits the ambulance upon seeing Johnny Vang on the street outside and a shootout ensues while before Chelios subdues Vang. Chelios discovers that Vang's red cooler doesn't contain his heart and then learns via cellphone from Doc Miles that his heart has already been transplanted into Poon Dong. Johnny Vang is shot and killed by Chico as Chelios interrogates him, after which Chelios is knocked unconscious. Doc Miles uses his secretary to locate Poon Dong to retrieve Chelios's heart. Chelios is taken to an island where El Hurón awaits. It is revealed that El Hurón is, in fact, the brother of Ricky and Alex Verona, both of whom Chelios killed in the first film. He reveals Ricky Verona's head is being kept alive long enough to watch El Hurón kill Chelios. El Hurón is about to kill Chelios when Orlando, Venus and Ria show up, each with their own group of gunfighters. As a gunfight ensues, Verona is killed by Chelios. As Chelios starts to slow down, he climbs a nearby telephone pole and grabs a pair of live wires to recharge. He is flung off the pole and set on fire by the massive current. While on fire, he kills El Hurón. Chelios walks towards the camera, giving the middle finger to the audience in the final moment of the film. As the credits roll by Doc Miles replaces Chelios's heart, though Chelios has suffered what appears to be fatal burns over his entire body. At first, it looks like a failure but after everyone leaves, Chelios's eyes open wide and his heart monitor indicates normal activity. Cars in the film *1974 AMC Gremlin *1967 Cadillac Coupe DeVille *1969 Chevrolet Impala *1971 Fiat 124 Special *1981 Ford LTD Country Squire *1970 Rover 3500 S *1981 Volvo 245 Category:TV and Movies